Coatings having specific release properties toward adhesives are widely used. Epoxypolysiloxanes have been found to provide useful release compositions as described in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,279,719, 4,313,988 and, 4,822,687. These patents disclose release compositions prepared from a variety of polysiloxanes containing either cycloaliphatic epoxy groups or linear or branched aliphatic epoxy groups. It has been found that use of a polysiloxane containing only cycloaliphatic epoxy groups provides a release composition often exhibiting higher than desired release values to adhesives. Even where a relatively high release value is desired, such may be difficult to attain using epoxypolysiloxanes containing only cycloaliphatic epoxy functionality, since the inclusion of cycloaliphatic epoxy functionality at greater than 20% of the siloxane units in an epoxypolysiloxane generally leads to unacceptably high release values, and high cycloaliphatic epoxy functionality may result in compositions which gel uncontrollably before the release material can be coated onto the desired substrate. On the other hand, use of a polysiloxane containing only linear or branched aliphatic epoxy groups provides suitable release compositions exhibiting release values which can range from low values to relatively high values as desired depending on the content of the epoxy functionality. These compositions show other desirable properties as well such as improved coatability onto and anchorage to substrates. However, such epoxypolysiloxanes generally exhibit a cure rate slower than that exhibited by epoxypolysiloxanes containing only cycloaliphatic epoxy groups. This may render the manufacture of such release materials more expensive and less convenient.